The Capturing of Idonea
by EverythingSlytherin
Summary: The daughter of Goddess Idun was cast out as an abomination. Now that Idun is dead, only one can replace her as the Keeper of the Apples. All the Gods are sent to find her, but Loki wants to find her first.
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapping of Idun

Once upon a time, a horrible crime was committed in the land of Asgard.

Who committed this crime? Why, none other than the God of Mischief, Loki.

What was the crime? The Kidnapping of Idun.

One day, The Allfather Odin asked Loki and Hoenir to accompany him on a journey. This journey took them to the high mountains of Asgard. They were all very hungry, but no matter how long they left the meat over the fire, it would not cook. Loki became outraged and demanded to know who's sorcery was behind this.

"It is I," A large eagle said on a nearby branch, "It is my magic that will not let it cook. But, if you give me my fill of that meat, I will make it cook in minutes."

The trio, being very hungry, agreed. However, the eagle ate almost all of the meat and in a fit of rage, Loki picked up a branch and swung at him. The branch stuck to the eagle and Loki found that he could not unclasp his hand. The eagle flew up high into the sky and Loki begged to be put down. The eagle refused to put him down unless Loki brought him Idun, the keeper of the youth-giving apples. Loki hastily agreed.

When the trio arrived back into the city of Asgard, Loki immediately set out towards the forest, where Idun stayed in her beautiful garden. Idun was a very beloved Goddess among the Aesir. She brought life to flowers and sang with the birds. People would go to Idun's garden and talk with her for hours. On this particular day, no one was in the garden and Idun's husband, Bragi, went out on a journey. Loki stepped into her garden and asked for a fruit. Idun happily gave him an apple. She was so sweet and kind that Loki felt the tiniest bit of sorrow for what he was about to do.

" You know, Idun, on my journey, I happened to encounter apples much larger and juicier than yours."

Idun gasped, claiming it to be untrue. Even Odin told her that her apples were the biggest and most delectable fruits in all the land.

"Oh, but there is! Come, let me show you. We will compare."

Idun was told by her loving husband to never travel when he was gone, but she didn't see much harm in it. Her opinion changed as soon as the gates of Asgard closed behind her. Loki led Idun, with her apples in tow, to the Bifrost. In the distance, an eagle could be seen flying towards them. It dived down and snatched Idun and her fruits as Loki walked away.

The eagle turned out to be the giant Thjazi and he took her to a tower in Thrymheim. He locked her into a room where the only light was from a hole, way up in the wall of the tower. Many times Thjazi tried to take an apple, but each time they seemed to dissappear from his clutches. Idun refused to give him a taste of the fruits and he became outraged. He kept her there, where he tortured her for months on end.

Back on Asgard, the Aesir were growing tired and old with the absence of Idun and her delectable fruits. A meeting was held and they discussed where she was last seen. Many claimed to have seen her with Loki and he finally broke down and told them what had happened. The Allfather demanded Loki to go and retrieve her.

The goddess Freyja lent Loki her hawk feathers, which enabled him to turn into a hawk, and he flew to Jotunheim, where Thryheim was located.

When he arrived, he found that Thjazi was out fishing, leaving Idun in the home alone. Loki flew through the hole and turned Idun into a nut, making the flight home easier. However, Thjazi returned to find his prize missing and set out after them in his eagle form. The Aesir saw them approaching and had to act quickly. They threw wood all around the gates of Asgard and set it on fire. Loki, being the god of fire amongst other things, flew right through it. Thjazi was not so lucky and was burned alive.

Everyone was happy and rejoiced, until Loki turned Idun from a nut back into an Aesir. What the Gods and Goddesses beheld, was the large stomach that protruded from Idun's body. Idun was ashamed and cried for many days and nights before she couldn't handle it any longer. She went to Odin, looking for a solution.

"Allfather, I have found that I am unable to cherish and love this child like every child should be. I will not be able to live in Asgard so as this child does."

Odin thought for many moments before deciding to send the child, who Idun named Idonea, to live on Midgard for the rest of her days.

This is the story of that child.

A.N.:: This is my first ever story on here. The tale of The Kidnapping of Idun is true, but the last bit where Idun was found pregnant was not. I made it for this story. Which is a love story with Loki, might I add.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Believe In Magic?

In Miami, Florida, there was a little beach. On that little beach, a large carnival was being held. Couples, friends, and carnies were having a good time on every ride. Lovers on the Ferris Wheel, friends throwing balls at glued down bottles, and parents watching their children on the kiddie roller coasters. Popcorn, souvenirs, and cotton candy. How could this night... be any more perfect?

Around 9:30, all the rides stopped. Mass confusion ran throughout the crowds. Soon, complaints rang through the air and a woman started to have a panic attack on the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

The loud sound of the carousel starting back up came upon stunned ears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Girls and Boys! If you would please turn your attention towards the only running ride left, please!"

A girl's voice was heard and the crowd turned their eyes towards the fast spinning horses and bright lights. A woman wearing a cheesy top hat, a long jacket, and a black mask was standing on top of the carousel, spinning a prop cane around in the air.

"I am very sorry about stopping your fun, but I'm pretty sure what you are about to see will be way more exciting!" A loud pop, crack, and sizzle erupted in the air as fireworks exploded on the beach. The loud noise distracted everyone and they looked up at the beautiful colors in the sky that spelled out "The Great Emilia".

A lone voice laughed in the air and the mysterious woman started clapping.

"Guys and Ghouls, I am the Great Emilia and I have one question for you!" She paused for a very long few seconds.

"Do you believe in magic?"

The carnival goers, having no idea that this woman was not apart of this carnival, started clapping and yelling answers out loud. The carnival workers, on the other hand, were very confused and started calling their boss to figure out who this 'Emilia' was.

"Now, I know there are some non-believers out there. Please raise your hand if you think the act that I am about to do is a scam. A comlete and utter hoax, made up to take innocent peoples' money."

Quite a few hands raised in the air, most scoffing and smirking as they did it.

"By raising your hand, you have unknowingly volunteered for the first trick! You would've known if you read the fine print." A large contract seemed to appear out of no where right next to the woman on the tip of the carousel and disappeared just as quickly.

"Now let's see here..." Emilia skimmed the crowd with her sparkling light blues eyes and she happened upon a tall man with blonde hair, "You! The handsome young fellow with the exceptionally beautiful red head hanging off his shoulder! How would you like to be the subject in a little experiment, hm?"

The crowd clapped and the guy nodded, "Why not? I need a good laugh!"

"Aw, honey!" Emilia was suddenly behind him, shocking the whole crowd. None of them had seen her even twitch a toe. "What's the matter? You and your girlfriend fighting?"

"Yes, were are." The fiesty red head interjected.

"Now, now, miss. Let the boy speak!"

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with."

"Okay, what I am about to do, is going to end very badly for you." Emilia jutted her hand out smacking the man in the gut. The crowd around them gasped.

"Your name is Evan Peters, you grew up in California, and you were a very chubby kid, correct?"

The man scoffed, "Can I have my wallet back?" Emilia laughed and nodded, "I suppose you got me! But, I seem to have misplaced it... Where is that darn thing?"

Emilia started looking around, "Is there a Jessica around here any where? A Jessica Prats?"

"Over here!" A shrill, excited voice sounded out over the crowd.

"There you are! Jessica, do me a favor and check the back pockets of your very short shorts, please?" A few seconds later Gasps were heard.

"I have Evan's wallet!"

Claps sounded around and Emilia instructed Jessica to come stand by the lovely couple.

"Now, I understand that the three of you know each other."

"Yeah! Jessica is my cousin!" The red head stated astoundedly.

"Your cousin! Well, what about you, Evan, how do you know this lovely lady?"

"I don't want to be apart of this any more."

Emilia laughed, "No, no, Evan! You have to stay! Please, tell this beautiful girl- It's Rebecca, right?- Tell Rebecca how you know Jessica!"

"He met her at a family dinner." Rebecca interjected, lightly laughing.

"He might of met her at your family dinner, dear, but I'm more interested how their GENITALS met!"

Gasps sounded all around as Evan started trying to come up with excuses and explain things. In the end, Evan ended up being slapped and girlfriendless.

Emilia watched the scene from the top of the carousel and laughed loudly, startling the crowd into looking back up at her.

"Now who's next?"

The tricks went one for a short while, around thirty minutes. Emilia turned men into frogs, little girls into ballerinas, and exposed people for who they really were when it was close to the big finale.

"This is one of the last tricks of the night! Who wants to fly?!" The crowd cheered and hands waved when a calm, manly voice with- what sounded like- a british accent said, "Me."

It was a man that made several ladies gasp. He even made Emilia have a loss of voice. After several quiet moments, Emilia found her voice.

"And who, are you, extremely-handsome-stranger?" Emilia said from beside him. It didn't seem to phase him at her sudden appearence, which was strange.

"My name is Loki."

"Loki? Your parents must've been under the influence when you were born!" The crowd erupted in laughter. Loki emitted a chuckle.

"Are you ready for the time of your life, teddy bear?" The crowd cheered as they waited for the trick.

"Now, since you want to fly and I don't, Is it alright if I stay down here on the Earth?" Emilia stepped a few steps back and Loki smiled, nodding.

"Hold onto your pants, big boy."

All the sudden, Loki shot up into the air, his pants staying on the ground. He turned upside down and he started flailing, panstless, in the air.

"Wow, Loki, you really should've worn underwear!"

Parents were covering their children's eyes, people were pointing and laughing, ladies were fanning themselves with their hands, and lovers were jealous. After a few moments, Loki just disappeared from the air.

"Thank you all for watching! I am the Great Emilia and good night!" Fireworks shot up right where she was standing and she seemed to disappear as the police arrived to the carnival.

The rides started back up and people were reeling from the fantastic preformance that just occured. People started pulling out their wallets to buy more tickets, only to find a Queen of Spades with Emilia's picture in the middle.

Everyone who attended the carnival was robbed of their money.

Twenty year old Emilia Mack arrived back into her little apartment that she's been living in for two years. It was barely on the nice side of town. It was on the top floor of a twelve floor apartment building who's elevator seems to always be broken and the steps were made of flemsy metal that bent and bounced every time someone walk up and down them. The apartment itself wasn't too bad. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom living space. The kitchen was that of a hotel's and the living room was actually quite spacious.

Emilia shoved her key into the lock, huffing and puffing from running away from the beach twenty blocks and up twelve flights. Luckily, she had learned quickly to always wear a jogger's outfit under her costume and to have a pony tail holder to look inconspicuous.

Opening the door, she kicked off her shoes and quickly locked the door back. Emilia trusted no one in this building. A bunch of drug dealers and high-end strippers lived in this building. Seriously, where did the landlord find these people?

Emilia went into her room and laying in the middle of her bed, were the hundreds of the dollars that she stole from everyone at the Carnival. This was not the first time she robbed people using her 'magic', but it was the first time she dared to do it on such a large scale. The police were probably looking for her by now, but they won't find her. They never do.

She opened her closet and pulled out a giant chest. Emilia's parents had gotten her that chest when she first said she wanted to be a magician. She lifted the lid and inside were capes, masks, cards, scarves, and many more things. She threw all of that stuff onto the carpeted floor and lifted the false bottom of the trunk. Inside had to be hundreds of thousands of dollars. She had been saving up ever since she was fourteen years old to support her dream.

Emilia's parents were farmers and did not make much money. It put Emilia in a bad situation all her life and she never wanted to end up like them. At least not financially. They were great people at heart. She put the money into neat piles, counting them as she did. What Emilia did was illegal, but in a corrupt world like this, she didn't think of it as a crime.

It was surviving.

There was a knock on the door as soon as Emilia shoved the chest back into the closet. She paused and the knocks persisted. Praying it wasn't the police, she left her room and looked into the peep hole of her front door. Sighing, she opened it.

"Not tonight, Aaron." Aaron smirked and made his way in anyway, slamming the door and shoving Emilia into the wall, attacking her neck with sloppy kisses.

Oh, great. He was drunk.

Emilia pushed him away from her, "I told you not to come over when you drink."

"Oh, come on, baby. You were all I could think about all day!" He attacked her once more, this time kissing her mouth. Emilia could taste the alcohol on his lips. She turned her head away from the kiss and he went on kissing her jaw, his hand making it's way up her shirt.

"Aaron, seriously," Emilia pushed him away more sternly, "I am too tired to deal with you right now."

Emilia recognized the anger in his eyes and slid away from him quickly.

"All I ask, Emilia," He hissed at her angrily, stepping towards her, "Is that you are there when I need you. And I need you now. We have a deal, remember?"

Emilia gasped as her back hit the end of the hallway leading from the door to the rest of the apartment.

"We made that deal five years ago and it was for different reasons."

Aaron screamed and punched the wall next to Emilia's head, "Do what I say, Emilia!"

Emilia ran through the living room and into the kitchen, where she grabbed a knife. She waited in there until Aaron swiveled around the corner. He laughed at the sight of a scared Emilia weilding a shaking knife.

"Okay, Emilia. You win. I'll leave. There are plenty of other woman who'd jump at the chance to be with me."

He looked at her up and down, scoffed and walked towards the front door. Emilia jumped when she heard the sound of glass breaking and a door slamming not too long afterwards.

Emilia sighed in releif and put the knife back into the drawer. She walked down the hallway to see what he broke and was overcome with sadness when she saw that he broke her mother's vase. It was beautiful. It had a story painted onto it with such intricate designs and wonderful colors. It was holding two flowers, each representing her mother and father. The rose was for her father, it was his favorite flower, and a calillily, which her mother always cherished as a blessing.

With a wave of her hand, the vase, water, and flowers were fixed and back onto it's assigned table, next to the coat rack.

Emilia promised her parents the day before they died that she would make something of her life, and now look where she was.

Emilia sighed, deciding to go to bed without dinner. After all, she had english class in the morning and she wanted to be awake enough to actually understand the assignment that Mr. Gerald promised to give them.

Got to love Mondays.

The alarm rang at 6:30 in the morning, waking a very grumpy and tired Emelia. She begrudgedly rose out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Emilia found that she looked completely horrible. Her brown, curly hair formed into a frizz ball and her blue eyes that made her look blind had deep purple bags under them.

"Even my bags have bags." Emilia muttered.

Turning on the shower, Emilia undressed herself and stepped into the warm water. She sighed in pleasure as it beat down on her tense, worn out shoulders. Lathering up the soap, she started scrubbing her scalp and let her thoughts run wild.

Emilia had tried many times to break up with Aaron. He was ruining her life and she knew it. Each time he threatens to kill her or does something that reminds her of how they used to be when they were young and in love. Now, Emilia is almost certain that she hates him. Aaron only comes to bug her when he's drunk and horny. What does Emilia do? She waits on her ass for him to show up and kill her one day. She won't allow herself to be happy. Why should she? She has no one left to share the happiness with.

All she has is her magic. That's enough to keep her going so far.

Emilia tensed, hearing a noise some where in the apartment. Had she locked the door after Aaron left? Emilia couldn't remember.

Pulling back the curtain, Emilia cautiously stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Slowly making her way towards the door, she opened it a crack to peek out into her bedroom. No one was there.

The feeling of a presence, however, was still there. Emilia creeped out the door and looked out the bedroom door. It seemed to be empty in the hallway. She walked along the hall and looked around the corner towards the front door. Her eyes widened, finding that the door was open a crack. Emilia hurridly went over and shut it, locking it for good measure.

Someone was in the apartment.

Grabbing an umbrella, Emilia made her way into the livingroom, finding it empty. That left one room. The kitchen. The kitchen that had many sharp things that a killer could... kill her with.

Umbrella at the ready, she turned quickly into the kitchen, waving the umbrella, only to jump and scream as a cat hissed and ran passed her.

"What the fuck!"

Grabbing her chest, Emilia was sure that she just had a heart attack and died.

Turning, she spied the cat that perched itself on the back of the couch. It was an all black cat that had beautiful green eyes.

"Listen, feline, this is a no animal building. Either you get kicked out or I do. I vote you."

Emilia made to pick up the cat, but it sprinted off towards the bathroom. "Why, you-"

Emilia's sight stopped at the clock hanging on the wall. She was late. Panicking, she went and threw on some clothes, completely forgetting about the cat. She grabbed her bag and keys and exited the building. This time locking the door.

"Emilia! Where were you! You missed the assignment!"

"Oh, Sarah! There was this killer that turned out to be a cat and I chased it and-"

"Ssh. I wrote it down for you."

"You are a life saver."

Sarah was a friend that Emilia met here at the college. She was beautiful. She had amazing green eyes and long, blonde hair. She had the body of a model and she flaunted it well. Sarah was very selfless. She lived to please others.

"So, some crazy magician robbed around a thousand people at Star Beach last night. A friend of yours?"

Emilia choked on the coffee that Sarah bought for her, "You're kidding? A magician? I don't know any magician that good. How do you think they did it?"

Sarah giggled and skipped in front of Emilia, "Magic!" She twirled around as if she was turning into Cinderella.

"You believe in magic?" Emilia laughed, catching up to her.

"I do! The very thought just... just fills me with hope and happiness, you know?" Sarah sighed, seeing into the distance.

"I do." Emilia smiled.

"Look, there's lover boy!" Emilia turned her head and spied Aaron at the end of the sidewalk with a white rose in his hand, his eyes intent on Emilia.

"He came to my place last night drunk." Emilia frowned, slowing her walk.

Sarah gasped, "What? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Emilia completely stopped walking and turned to Sarah,"But he broke things and yelled loud enough for all twelve floors to hear."

"I don't know why you're still with him."

"Me neither." Something caught Emilia's attention. Behind Sarah, there was a very large tree. And behind that tree, was that very handsome man from last night.

The one with the penis.

A blush creeped onto Emilia's cheeks as the stranger stared deep into her eyes. A strange pull came within, telling her to go to him. She made to step around Sarah, but an hand clamped down onto her arm.

"Emilia?" She slowly pried her gaze from the strange man and looked at the person attached to the hand. It was Aaron.

"Do you know him?" Aaron jerked his head towards Loki- if she remembered correctly- with jealousy filled eyes.

"No, I," She stuttered, glancing back at Loki, "I think he saw one of my shows one time."

"He following you?" Aaron growled.

"Oh, cut it out, Aaron. Emilia only has eyes for you." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sarah!" Aaron crushed the flower in his hand from anger.

"Hey, you know what, Aaron? I'm tired of this," Emilia snapped, "You suck everyone's happiness from them and turn it into anger. I'm tired of you wrecking my house, I'm tired of you hurting me, and most of all I'm tired of this monster you've become. We're done. For good."

Emilia snatched Sarah's hand and walked around Aaron. He snatched her arm and squeezed tightly. "You know you can't leave me."

"Is there a problem here?"

A very calm and charming voice interjected and a cane rested on top of Aaron's hand.

Emilia's heart stuttered and she looked up at the man she made a show of the night before. But his eyes were staring into Aaron's with such threat that it sent a chill down Emilia's spine.

"Hey," Sarah tugged on Emilia's hand, "Let's go."

Emilia pulled her arm from Aaron's grasp slowly turned to walk away.

"Nice to see you again," Loki looked away from Aaron and did a breath taking smirk, "Emilia."

Sarah pulled more hasitly at Emilia's arm and they left quickly.

A.N.:: Forgive my mediocre story telling.

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker

A week had passed since Emilia ended it with Aaron. That week was filled with tears, romance movies, ice cream, and the most violent voice mails that he had ever sent her. He had sent her letters. He had came knocking at her door at various times of the day, night, and early morning. She refused to go back to him.

Sarah had stayed with her the first few days before her parents started demanding for her to come home and "take care of those rats." Sarah's 'rats' were actually two little chihuahuas named Tito and Michael.

She's a huge Jackson 5 fan.

Sarah, of course, put up a little fight. She was afraid to leave Emilia alone with the crazed, abusive, lunatic named Aaron running around Emilia's building.

"Sarah, I will call you every night at eight sharp. I promise. Now will you please leave before your parents start calling me too?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed, "You have a deal, Em. I will text you!"

"Better not, my inbox is full from Aaron." Emilia waved her ringing phone in the air.

"Block him, Emilia!" Sarah dropped her bags onto the floor and put her hands on Emilia's shoulders, "If you don't block him, you'll eventually give in and answer him! And don't say you won't because I am your best friend and I know you." Sarah gave her a stern look when Emilia opened her mouth in protest.

Emilia sighed, "Okay. Fine. Before you go, I'm doing a random magic show down on the corner of Angel Street tomorrow. Would you like to see me in action?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I wish I could," Sarah frowned, "But my grandma is coming down for the weekend."

"Oh, alright. Tell the folks I said hi!"

Sarah gave her promise that she would and left the apartment.

Emilia sat down on her couch and looked around at the mess she had made over the week. Empty Ben and Jerry canisters, dirty spoons, and movies were spread out all over the coffee table. There were numerous blankets just scattered around on the floor that were for Emila to sleep on.

Ever since she was little, Emilia had to sleep in the living room when she felt scared. Maybe it was the way that she could see more of the apartment or maybe it was the fact that there were no doors in the way if she needed to sprint some where to get out of the clutches of a predator.

Emilia started cleaning her mess while putting her phone on speaker, listening to the voicemails she had recieved.

_"Listen, cunt, you fucking pick up right now!"_

_"Emilia, you NEED ME!"_

_"(laughter) There's no way, no way you can avoid me!"_

_"Emilia... baby... please. Please talk to me."_

_"Hello, Emilia, This is Pepper Potts from Stark Industries in New York. If you could call back at 555-2435, that would be fantastic, thank you."_

_"EMILIA, I WILL SLIT YOUR-"_

Whoa, what?

Emilia stopped the voice mails and stared at her phone. Stark Industries? As in Tony Stark? Why on Earth would they want to talk to her?

Emilia's blood ran cold. What if they knew about her magic and wanted to experiment on her?

Emilia gulped and dialed the number.

"Stark Industries, this is Pepper Potts, how may I help you?"

It took a few moments before Emilia could speak.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yes, sorry," Emilia chuckled nervously, "This is Emilia Mack, you called earlier?"

"Oh, yes! Emilia! It's nice to hear back from you. See, Tony is having a convention this weekend and, being the random guy he is, he wanted a magician and you came highly reccomended."

"H-How is that even possible? I've never done a show on an actual stage before..."

"I'll take it from here, Pep," A male voice popped up over the reciever and Emilia started getting really nervous, "Listen, Mack, I happened to see your show last weekend. You know, the one where you stole innocent peoples' money?"

Emilia's breath hitched. How did he know it was her?

"Here's the thing, Emilia, it's not hard to find a girl with a name like yours who does magic. Seriously, who spells Emilia with an 'E'? Anyway, You're going to go to the airport tomorrow at 10 A.M. and load onto my private jet."

"I can't go tomorrow," Emilia finally found her voice, "I'm doing a show here."

"No can do, Mack, convention's tomorrow. Either you come, or the police will know exactly where you are. See you tomorrow."

The sound of a click was enough to let Emilia know that she had no choice. She was going to New York. To preform. In front of thousands.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Emilia screamed and fell onto the couch. A black cat had jumped at her face, knocking her phone onto the ground.

"Have you been here all fucking week? What the hell?!"

The cat jumped up onto the newly cleaned coffee table and started purring and staring at her, acting like it didn't just try to murder her. Emilia sighed and laid onto her back.

"I don't even care any more." The cat jumped onto her belly, knocking the wind out of her, before laying down and kneading his paws into her shirt.

"You're lucky," Emilia grumbled, "You're a cat. You don't have to worry about finance, the police, or magical powers that people aren't supposed to even _have_. And to top it all off, a millionaire philanthropist is threatening to throw me in prison if I don't do some stupid magic tricks for him."

Emilia didn't even realize that she was petting the cat until she became quiet.

"Your fur is really soft... what conditioner do you use?" It took three seconds before Emilia started laughing. She was laughing when her phone rang and was laughing when she picked it up.

"Hello?" She giggled.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" The angry voice of Aaron came through the phone, "Is Sarah there? Are you... are you cheating on me?"

The laughter and color drained from Emilia.

"Aaron. We're not together any more."

Aaron chuckled, "Sure we're not. You can pretend you don't love me all you want, but at the end of the day, you'll come back."

"Bye." Emilia hung up. As soon as she did, he called her again. She put it on silent.

Very few moments passed of abrupt quietness before Emilia started sobbing.

She cried for Aaron. She cried for her parents. She cried for herself.

Hell, she even cried for that stranger that kept showing up.

The cat started meowing and nudging at her face. "Stop it." She muttered. The cat responded with licking at her tears.

"Aw, come on! Cat tongue!"

Emilia pushed the cat off and wiped the tears and snot from her face rather unattractivley. Emilia glanced at the cat suspiciously, "Are you hungry? You must be hungry. I'll go get some cat food," She paused for a second, "And a litter box. You better not have been pooping on my carpet, you little shit."

Emilia got up and went to the bathroom, wiping away the remainder of her make up. "Fuck my life."

Changing into a tank top and some sweats, Emilia locked the door of her apartment and went to her car, driving to the nearest store.

Walking through the aisles, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why the hell am I not kicking that feline out?"

Grumpily, she went to the aisle that said 'Animal Supplies'. Looking at the food, she had never realized how many flavors cat food could come in. A paled and reached over her shoulder and grabbed a blue bag that said 'Surfin' Turf'.

"Here, try this. It's what my cat usually likes." A smooth voice came from behind her.

Spinning around, Emilia spied Loki. He looked rather dashing this evening, his long hair slicked back and his random suit.

"Um, thank you?" Loki stared at her intently, as if waiting for something. What was he waiting for? Emilia didn't know.

"Well, good bye." She awkwardly turned to walk away, but was stopped when his soft hand clasped onto her shoulder. Emilia tensed as he gently turned her around.

"You have bruises."

Emilia cocked her head to the side in confusion before following his gaze to her arm. It was a handprint bruise from when Aaron had grabbed her.

"Oh," She laughed it off, "I'm used to it."

He stepped closer to her, causing her to take a step back, only to find that she couldn't due to the shelf in the way.

"That's not something a lady should be used to."

Emilia laughed nervously, a shiver running down her spine as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know, I forgive you." He said, "For humiliating me in front of so many people."

Emilia didn't know if she felt more creeped out or turned on from this guy. Loki had to have followed her here. And to her college.

Was he stalking her?

"L-Listen," She tried to speak clearly, "I don't know what game you are playing at, but you better leave me alone."

Loki laughed, smiling broadly, "There's the Emilia that I met."

"Unhand her!"

A very beautiful woman came charging down the aisle with a sword and... Was that armour?

Loki backed away from Emilia, the smile still on his face and his hands in the air. "Nice to see you too, Sif."

And just like that, He disappeared. Emilia couldn't speak. Loki... had the same magic? Her mind was about to explode.

"Idonea, we need you in Asgard! Please, come with me!"

'Sif' grabbed onto her arm and started dragging her to the doors.

"Wha- Hey! Hey let go! EXCUSE ME!"

Siff tensed and turned quickly, "We don't have time to- AAAGH!"

Emilia squeezed the trigger of her key-chain pepper spray and made a run for it. Running out to her car and unlocking it, she shoved the key into the ignition and got the hell out of there.

About half way to her apartment, Emilia felt something cold and sharp against her throat. She slammed on the breaks and felt a prick from the knife. Her breathing got heavier but stopped completely when a voice from the back seat spoke.

"Go to your apartment, Emilia."

"A-Aaron? Wha-"

"DRIVE!" He screamed at her. Emilia squeaked and immediately put her foot on the pedal.

Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck.

That is all that Emilia could think until she got to her apartment. Turning off the car, she tried to reason with Aaron, "Listen, Aaron-"

"Shut up and get out of the car." Emilia whimpered as she felt the blade knick her again. He removed the knife and they got out of the car. Putting the knife to her back and grabbing her shoulder, Aaron shoved her forward.

"Walk."

Emilia knew it would be useless to try to reason with him. She had been with him for almost six years and knew him very well.

They walked up the twelve flights of stairs and she unlocked her apartment. Aaron shoved her in and slammed the door behind him. Emilia slowly made her way from the ground until he kicked her hard in the side. She fell down and coughed.

Not again, she thought, not again.

But he kept kicking her. When he got tired of that, he got on top of her and started punching her every where except the face. A habit, she guessed. Just when she was about to pass out, a furry thing jumped at Aaron's face, clawing and biting it.

Screaming from surprise, he fell onto his back. Aaron tried to throw the cat off but it had a firm grip on his head. After several yanks, the cat flew off of his head and Aaron got up. With a terrified look on his face, Aaron started backing up. The cat hissed and sprinted at him. Before the cat could even get to him, Aaron bolted out the door, barley closing it behind him.

As Emilia couldn't force herself to stay awake any longer, and passed out to the feeling of a cold hand on her face.

Emilia awoke slowly, her body aching every where. Turning to her side quickly, she threw up into a trash can that was put there just seconds before she woke up. After spitting out the bad taste, she slowly sat up and gripped her stomach.

"Fuck."

Standing up, Emilia found herself in her bedroom, dressed in very comfortable pajamas. She knew that this was not the place that she fell asleep at, but at this point she didn't care. Looking at the clock, Emilia kicked her ass into high gear, whether it hurt or not.

It was 9:30.

She had thirty minutes to get ready and drive to the airport.

Emilia put on some jeans and a Marilyn Monroe long sleeved shirt before dragging out a suitcase. Emilia guessed that she'd be there the whole weekend so she packed several clothes and bathroom supplies. She opened the trunk into her closet and pulled out her ridiculous stage outfit. Under the mask, top hat, and long jacket was a black corset, a black bow tie, black panty hose, and some black underwear that she just bought to cover her private parts.

Slamming her suit case shut, she dragged it to the bathroom with her where she brushed her teeth and threw her hair up into a pony tail. Who has time for make up? After a few seconds, she gave in and put on some eyeliner.

Grabbing her keys, cellphone, and wallet, she ran out the door and locked it. It was times like these when she wished the elevator worked. Each step she took, her rib cage screamed out. Something was most definitely broken in her body.

Shoving the suitcase into the back of the car, Emilia high-tailed it out of there, basically breaking every traffic rule that was ever written. It paid off though, when she arrived one minute 'til ten. Grabbing her suitcase, she ran inside the Airport, looking for anything that said where she was supposed to go. Her prayers were answered when she looked to her left and saw Tony Stark himself holding a sign that said "Magic Mack."

... Clever.

Emilia made her way over and nervously shook his hand, "M- Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't expect you to be here yourself."

"I'm not very predictable."

Tony pulled Emilia under his arm, "Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt? It's hot."

Emilia relaxed when she realized it was a rhetorical question and they entered the jet.

"Wow."

"I know."

Tony's egotistical answer was justified. The interior was red and gold. Every part of this jet shouted 'Iron Man'. Tony was instructing a flight attendent to take Emilia's bag to the back of the plane while they got situated. Emilia sat in a seat and Tony sat in the seat across the aisle.

"So, how did you do it?"

Emilia broke out of her inspection of the jet, "Do what?"

"Rob those people."

Emilia stared sternly at Tony's face, "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"You see," Tony uncrossed his legs and turned more towards her, "I don't believe it was really magic. I tried to figure out how you stole the money from my wallet by yourself and I have come to the coclusion that you actually weren't by yourself. I believe that you and that guy... Loki, was it? Were a team."

The way Tony said Loki's name made Emilia believe he hated him with the fire of a thousand suns.

"No, I had no idea who that guy was! Everyone just looked at him so I had to pick him. That is how this business works, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"Tony," Emilia breathed in deeply, wanting him to understand her innocence, "That guy is actually really creepy. He..." Emilia didn't know why she did it, but she leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a whisper, as if Loki could hear her, "He's been following me."

"Following you? Any idea why?" Tony's interest in the subject seamed to shoot through the roof.

"No idea."

But she kind of liked it.

"Allfather," Sif kneeled, put her fist onto her chest, and bowed her head, "I have some great and some very bad news."

Odin looked down at the fair maiden warrior, "What is it, Sif?"

"I have located Idun's daughter."

Everyone that was in that room sighed and gasped from releif. Idun was currently in the infirmery, barely able to breathe.

"That is wonderful. What is this bad news?"

"Loki has escaped." Sif stood up.

"And he knows where Idonea is."


	4. Chapter 4

Assisstant Tony Stark

Pepper walked over to the elevator and stopped when Tony and Emilia stepped inside the room.

"Hello, Emilia. Nice to meet you." Pepper reached down for Emilia's hand that was hanging at her side and give it a nice shake. Emilia turned her head in confusion, barely gripping Pepper's hand.

"Pep, she's not blind."

"Oh!" Pepper quickly dropped Emilia's hand and began apologizing profusely.

"It's just- your eyes. They even have that film over them that blind people have..."

Emilia coughed, "Um, yes. My parents said I was born blind but I got my sight back over time. They just... didn't gain color back."

A few awkward seconds passed before Tony clapped his hands, "So, Magic Mack, what's the plan for tonight?"

Emilia had been so busy avoiding death via an abusive boyfriend- excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend-, trying to not be molested by creepy magic Loki, and pepper spraying some chick that stepped straight out of the Renaissance period to actually think of a plan of attack.

Emilia cleared her throat, "Well... it's... a surprise!" A grin suddenly came across her face, being happy of the half-assed excuse.

"Oh, I love surprises!" Tony clapped his hands... again. It seemed to be a habit of his. "Also, I made you a brand new outfit. Jarvis, bring out Ms. Mack's oufit, please!"

"Right away, sir."

Emilia stiffened. She hated robots. And A.I.'s. They were evil.

"Mr. Stark by creating Jarvis you're unknowingly bringing the Robot Apocalypse upon us." Emilia's face was as serious as can be.

"I told you to call me Tony."

A wall started to seperate to show a brightly lit glass case that had a very revealing and very, very, bejeweled outfit.

"The audience is going to think I'm Lady Gaga."

"We do not mention that name in this house."

"Tony," Pepper sounded like she was trying to calm a four year old, "Do you really think Emilia will be comfortable in that? Those jewels might rub at her thighs..."

"They're real diamond."

Emilia gasped and looked back at the outfit in the case. It was a black corset with any where from huge to tiny 'real diamonds' on it. Covering it. _Smothering_ it. Emilia supposed that there were no leggings, since she didn't see any, so the only thing keeping her from showing her little _private area_ was the bottom that was attached to the corset. It was like a corset leotard. There was a jacket that went down to the underside of her bust that had tiny spike-like diamonds on the shoulders that went down the arms. The cheesy top hat that she had refused to get rid of for years had a diamond band around the base. Her new cane was- what looked like- glass. It was see through but altered whatever was behind it. The shoes were some black pumps with tiny studs of diamond on them.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." Tony walked up and pushed a button that was on the front of the base of the glass case and a section opened up, bringing up a square glass box at the base.

Walking up to it, Emilia gasped. It was a new mask. Far from the plain black mask she wore. The mask was different from the whole outfit. It just covered the places around her eyes and was white with intricate gold vines and swirls on it.

"Why did you do this?" Emilia stroked the glass that was covering the mask.

"I can't have a cheap outfit for my opening act. Now suit up. We have an hour before it starts."

Emilia looked at the reflection of herself and Pepper in dressing room.

"You look magical." Pepper smiled.

Emilia chuckled, "That's my job, isn't it?" She didn't recognize herself. Emilia did, in fact, look like Lady Gaga. A very wealthy Lady Gaga.

The only thing that she felt attached to was her mask. She felt that the mask had some kind of connection to her. A connection to her personality and soul.

"Okay, Emilia. It's time."

Emilia breathed in deeply, becoming very, very nervous. 500,000 people were there. All were going to have eyes on her. She really didn't know what she was going to do. Emilia never really plans out what she's going to do. When she's on stage, the attention- loving part of her just takes over and gives the people what they want. They want to be entertained.

So she'll entertain.

"3... 2...1... Go"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tony Stark arrived onto the stage and the audience blew up into screams and applause. They started chanting the name of Tony's superhero alter-ego, "Please, please. Settle down. I know... that I saved the world. Again. But that does not mean that I am the only hero. I'm not talking about the rest of the Avengers, but the regular people. You people. Police, firemen, teachers, librarians. Mothers, fathers, older brothers, and cousins. Everyone who gives another person a reason to be happy... is a hero."

The audience applauded and cheered for the semi-sensitive speech.

"The entertainers are also heroes. And ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a very special entertainer. She used to live a life of crime. She used to steal money right from someone's wallet while entertaining them. Well, that someone was me and I admit I was pretty mad that she stole my vacation money, but," The crowd laughed at him, "I have a feeling that after tonight... she'll never be naughty again. Ladies and Gentlemen, Magic Mack, A.K.A Emilia Mack!"

The crowd started cheering and applauding even though Emilia was sure that they had no idea who she was.

The house lights went down and on came a spot light, shining in the middle of the stage to where Emilia was supposed to be. But, of course, she wasn't.

Silence rang through the crowd, wondering if this was apart of the act. Tony came rushing back on stage, "Okay, Emilia, where are you?"

"Mr. Stark," Emilia's voice rang out through the auditorium. She sounded astonished, "Telling strangers about my personal life, tsk, tsk, tsk."

The person who was waving around the spotlight finally found Emilia. She was sitting on the railing to the balcony seats, her legs crossed and a smirk on her face.

"I think you need to learn a lesson."

Emilia jumped down from the railing, causing people to scream, but they turned into gasps as she seemed to land on a platform over the audience's heads. Only there wasn't a platform. Emilia was walking on air towards the stage. When she got there, she walking down invisible stairs to land by Tony's side. The audience erupted in applause.

"What do you say, folks, do you want Tony to be my _sexy_ assistant this evening?"

The crowd was shouting all types of answers, all resorting to a 'yes'.

"Is that really necessary? I-"

"Yes." Emilia interrupted.

"Guys and Ghouls, In this trick, I will be striking revenge upon Mr. Tony Stark. Are you guys ready to hear the deepest darkest secrets of a millionaire playboy philanthropist?"

Before Tony could deny the trick's happening, Emilia jutted out her hand and hit him in the gut.

"Oops, I guess I'm still naughty, Mr. Stark." Emilia winked at him.

"Oh, Tony, Tony, Tony. You used to have a pet bunny as a child named Mr. Hoppers and you used to dress it in baby doll clothes, correct?"

"Emilia, stop it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Stark had a panic attack the first time his 'Mr. Happy' got 'happy'. Tears every where."

The crowd started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay. I apologize for calling you a criminal. Even though thievery is indeed a crime."

"Mr. Stark didn't lose his virginity until he was 20 years old. And even after that he was still bi-curious."

"What do I have to do, beg?" Tony glared at Emilia. He could imagine all the stories between himself and Captain America being written at this very moment. It gave him the creeps.

"Okay, Mr. Stark., I'll stop. But please be my assistant for my magical act." Tony agreed and Emilia stepped closer to the audience.

"I will be sending Tony to three different women. Ladies, if you feel Mr. Stark's manly hand on your shoulder, please quickly grab onto his jacket."

Tony suddenly disappeared from the stage and after a few seconds, he arrived back on stage, three ladies in tow. All four of them looked a little perplexed and it was understandable due to the fact that they were just pulled through time and space.

"Thank you, Tony the Tiger. Ladies, line up next to me, please."

The crowd giggled at the absurd but predictable nickname for Tony and the girls stood next to Emilia.

"I'm sorry if this hurts." Emilia walked passed all three of them while hitting their guts. None of them seem to be in any real pain, so she didn't rupture an artery.

"From left to right, your names are Jackie, Sally, and Keonna, correct?"

The ladies nodded in excitement.

"Jackie you have three beautiful daughters named Charllette, Casey, and Cassidy, am I right?"

"Y-yes. Yes you're right!" The crowd clapped at the answer.

"Sally, you have five children. Two girls and three boys, correct? Becca, Abigail, Trent, Jason, and Christopher, yes?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

"And Keonna," Emilia paused a second, "You are a very beautiful woman. Why on Earth are you single with two boys? Ryan and Nick?"

"No man apparently wants a beautiful black woman with teenage kids." Keonna huffed and crossed her arms.

"No worries, You'll get married next year. Okay! You guys might was to write this down." Pens and paper suddenly appeared in their hands.

"Jackie, Charllette is going to marry Nick, Casey is going to have a very bad relationship with Trent, but they'll love each other. Sally, Jason is going to go to jail for sexually assaulting Cassidy. Keonna, Ryan is going to marry Abigail. Sally, Becca is a lesbian and Christopher will do something tragic in a week."

The crowd was silent, not knowing what to think, "If all of that happens, Mr. Stark will pay for all of the weddings and bail money. I promise to you."

The crowd clapped and the ladies went to go sit down.

"I thought we had a truce, Mack!"

"We do, I'm helping you be generous. Okay who's next?!"

The crowd cheered but Tony interrupted, "Nuh, uh, Emilia." Tony turned his attention to the audience with a mischievious look in his eye, "People, There is something about Ms. Mack, here, that she doesn't know I know."

Tony paused for dramatic affect before continuing, "Ms. Mack had won her high school talent show all four years. How, you might ask? Well, not by magic. But by singing. Magic Mack, what do you say? Do you want to end your act with a song?!"

He asked that more to the crowd than to Emilia. Their hands shot up, flailing and screaming, attempting to coerce her into breaking out in song and dance. A few moments passed before Emilia sighed.

"Fine. But I need the first row up here on the stage. Come on, guys!" The crowd applauded as the first row gathered on stage.

"Now, this is going to feel weird, but we're going to sing A Capella. Please go past me one by one so that I can tune you guys in."

The 25 people walked by her, each time they got a little smack in the stomach. One everyone was in place Emilia signaled for everyone to be quiet, putting her finger to her lips.

"1... 2... 3... Go."

A few of the 25 started 'oohing' as Emilia started singing 'Put the Gun Down' by ZZ Ward. The dancing was perfectly synchronized, except Emilia and a girl who was playing 'Adeline' from the song on top of the invisible platform that seemed to be hanging above the audience. When Emilia whispered "Put the Gun Down" it sounded to the Audience like she personally was down there whispering into each audience member's ear.

The lights shut out for a few seconds before they blasted brighter than usual and they danced to the finish of the song, striking a pose at the end. The crowd erupted in cheer. No one seemed to notice that the 25 members that were up there had the same colored eyes as Emilia until the song finished.

A few long moments passed with the crowd cheering ferociously before the lights shut out again. Everyone was confused.

"Emilia, what are you doing?" Tony asked into his microphone. He couldn't see, but he heard something. Something that sounded like boots and a cape slamming down onto the stage.

"Jarvis, back up generators."

Storm lights came on around the auditorium. Everyone seemed to be okay.

Except Emilia was gone.

"Shit."

Emilia was laying on a lumpy cot in a concrete brick room. It had concrete ceiling and a concrete floor. Everything was concrete.

Loki stared at her while she was sleeping. She was no doubt the daughter of Idun. She seemed to be glowing among the mortals she had grown with. It seemed as if the puny humans didn't realize the aurora the young goddess put out. Everything she did involved the powers of Idun and Thjazi. Loki had no idea how powerful that truly was. All he knew is that he had to stick to the plan.

Although, staring at her gave him a sense of accomplished pleasure. Accomplished, because her had her. Pleasure, because she was, in fact, an attractive young woman. Twenty, she was. Just a child. Loki couldn't even remember how old he was. If he wanted to keep from growing old and dying he needed Emilia- as the humans named her- to give him the apples. But not quite yet. Idun still lives. She will live until Emilia is brought to Asgard.

Emilia started to stir awake and Loki put a friendly but mischievous look onto his face.

Emilia opened her eyes and blinked fiercely, trying to adjust to the light.

"Hello, Emilia."

_Oh, God. That voice_. That voice gave Emilia a chill down her spine. It was deep and as smooth as silk.

"L-Loki?"

Loki chuckled at her confusion, "Yes, darling. Welcome to the chambers that you will be residing for some time."

Emilia noticed a spring in her back from the old cot and the concrete... _everything_.

Sitting up, Emilia glared at Loki. "What do you want? Who are you?"

Loki smirked, "All in good time. First I want to discuss your relations with the Man of Iron."

Emilia cocked her head, "Tony Stark? I just met him yesterday. Or the day before. Or Saturday. Whatever."

"Really?" Loki stepped closer to the cot, clasping his hands behind his back, "It seems as if you guys knew each other quite well last night."

It went quiet. It felt like the silence went on for hours.

"You have it too, don't you? Shouldn't you know?" Emilia sneered.

"Oh, no," Loki smiled,"You, Emilia, are special. You have powers that not even Odin can acquire."

"Odin? Who's that? Also, who was that crazy woman with the sword?"

Loki went over to Emilia. He put his hands on the wall on each side of her head, trapping her.

He leaned in close to where his lips were grazing her ear, "All in due time."

And then poof. He was gone. Emilia was stuck in a concrete room that had no bathroom and no windows. What was she supposed to do? Sit on her ass and pretend to be a doll? Emilia got up and went to the wall, inspecting for a deep crease that might indicate a hidden door. She found one, but when she put her hand on the wall, it shot her backwards.

Coughing, Emilia rolled to her side and resumed the cry-your-ass-off position.

Kidnapped.

Add that to her list of fucked up happenings.

What the hell was Loki talking about. Odin? Emilia didn't know if that was a name of a person, place, or thing. All she knew is that Loki had kidnapped her for her magic. If it was even magic. She didn't know any more.

Thunder sounded loudly as Thor entered Midgard. He landed on the landing dock to the Stark Tower and walked in to where everyone was waiting. His brother had escaped. How? He had no idea. Loki was truly the smarter one.

"Nice of you to show up, Point Break."

"Now's not the time, Stark." Fury looked sternly at Tony with his one eye, "Tell us what happened."

"Again?"

"For Thor's sake."

Tony sighed and walked up to his giant screen. Pressing a few buttons, files on files of Emilia Mack popped up.

"I was at a festival a while ago where Emilia Mack was preforming. She was doing some strange things. She turned a man into a frog and-"

"Tony."

"Right sorry," Tony got back on track, "Loki was there. He agreed for her to do a magic trick on him and she pulled his pants off and let him and his 'Mr. Happy', as Magic Mack calls it, hang around."

"What is a Mr. Happy?" Thor asked, "Asgardians don't have those."

"It's your penis." Natasha said. The serious look on her face killed any laughter that was arising out of her coworkers.

"I thought that her and Loki were working together to steal money, but she assured me that that wasn't true. Loki was actually following her. I pulled up security camera footage and it does seem like Loki was following her. I am more than certain that bastard took her."

"Why would Loki want her?" Clint asked.

"She has powers. That of an Asgardian or someone from one of those worlds. She calls it 'her magic'." Fury filled in.

Thor stood up quickly, slamming his hammer onto the table in front of him, breaking it.

"Thor, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Seriously? I just fixed this place."

"Idonea." Thor said angrily.

"Say again?" Tony took a step forward as if he was having trouble hearing.

"Emilia Mack is actually Idonea."

"Who's Idonea?" Fury asked.

"Idonea- as in the lost daughter- Idonea?" Bruce stood up.

"Yes. Idonea was sent here to Midgard when Idun refused to take care of her. Now Idun is dying and the Gods were sent to search for Idonea, for she might be able to touch the apples."

"What apples are we talking about?" Tony squinted.

"The Apples of Youth. It's what Asgardians eat to stay young and live longer."

"So, if we don't get Idonea back, the Gods will die?" Steve asked.

"... Yes." Thor looked down sadly.

"Shit."

A.N.:: I need to take my time and go into depth with the characters, but I get too excited to finish the chapter.


End file.
